Many modern devices for displaying video, such as high-definition televisions, computer monitors, and cellular telephone display screens, allow users to manipulate the displayed video by zooming. In traditional systems for zooming video, the displayed resolution of the video does not increase as the zoom factor increases, causing the zoomed video to appear blurry and resulting in an unpleasant viewing experience. Furthermore, users also may desire to zoom in on only a portion of the displayed video and to view the remainder of the displayed video at a lower resolution.